


Life Work

by jovialmaverick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, also a lil zombie, gore somewhere along the way, this shit gon get gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialmaverick/pseuds/jovialmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>medic's been working on an extensive hypothesis and chose the BLU scout to carry out the rest of the scientific method. october isn't even here yet but i'm still in the mood for halloween. ill continue making installments until october 31st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i'll be adding to this for the next month and a half. a little motivation along the way would do wonders!

Everything that he had been so attentively studying for the last few months has finally come together. With a BLU Scout formally kidnapped and restrained, it was time for the experimentation to begin. Medic felt the familiar tingling in his belly, the one distinct feeling that could only be brought forth by even the smallest opportunity for science. He grinned, sparing the Scout a few glances as he diluted only a milliliter of midazolam, throwing proper injection procedure to the wind. He held the BLU’s arm in an uncomfortably tight grasp, lovely blue veins slowly puffing up. Medic murmured a few unorthodox compliments before sliding the IV needle into the most pronounced vessel.

 

> “Ow! Fuckin’ let me go, you goddamn psycho!” Scout writhed and screamed to no avail as Medic taped down the IV.
> 
> “Oh hush, you. This is diluted for your sake, just so it doesn’t knock you right off of your fast little feet. You should be thanking me. You’ll calm down soon enough.” The last statement was more reassurance for himself than anything.

The doctor smiled again and gave Scout’s chest a little pat which was only effective in pissing him off even more. He didn’t bother running his mouth again, no more barely-enticing bribes coming to mind. He was basically accepting his fate at this point. Laying back, Scout stared at the metal beams crossing the ceiling, watching birds preen and shake out stray feathers. How unsanitary.

 

> “Your birds are fuckin’ disgusting.” He sighed passively, fully willing to accept the consequences of insulting Medic’s children.

The lack of retaliation only made him more uneasy. Scout heard Medic rifling through cupboards and his desk, not having the mental strength to force himself to look over. And just like that, the medicine hit him like a sack of bricks. His eyes widened, pupils dilating as his breathing was forcibly slowed, his heart following suit.

 

> “Hoooly shit,” Scout slurred, now turning his head to face Medic. “What the _fuck_ did you give me, man?” He sounded incredibly drunk which earned a lighthearted laugh from the doctor.
> 
> “A sedative. The maximum dose for someone of your size. You feel a little better, no?” Medic cooed, walking over to the examination table.
> 
> “I uh… yeah, I think I’m okay.” Scout couldn’t entirely recall where he was and what exactly was happening.

The sensation of his bindings kept falling in and out of his perception, thoughts fleeting as he could only focus on one thing at a time. And right now, his primary focus was those damn birds.

 

> “It appears as if you’ve caught the attention of our patient, Archimedes! Ha!” Medic received a low warble from the dove.
> 
> “I used to have a parakeet. My brothers ended up killin’ it.” Scout rambled. He felt paralyzed, but it was sort of enjoyable.

His limbs weighed a ton, the restraints no longer a bother. Why was he tied down again? Who cared, really? The cold metal was sort of comfortable, he thought. Damn, could he go for a nap right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little behind. i dont think many people are following anyway. woopsies.

> “No, no no. I don’t quite think so.” Medic scolded as he saw Scout’s eyes begin to close. “We can’t have you falling asleep now.” He started regretting the dosage he had chosen.

 

> “C’mon, just for a few minutes.” His request was barely understandable.

 

A loud smack echoed through the room whenever Medic slapped him right across the face. There really was no stinging, just a jolting feeling and then warm tingling. It caused the delirious mercenary to laugh, his skin flushed from the harsh contact. It gave him something else to focus on, effectively keeping him awake for the time being.

 

> “Now we’ll begin. What comes next will keep you bright and alert, surely.” The doctor smiled at Scout as he reached to grab a tray of surgical tools.

 

The clinking of the tools against the metal gave Scout goosebumps. He heard the familiar click of the medigun, thick vapors giving off that familiarly warm disinfectant smell.  He was busy marveling at the feelings and sounds and before he knew it, his shirt was sliced right down the middle, a sudden dull burning catching his attention. Looking down, all he saw was red slowly seeping to the surface of his sliced flesh. It bloomed, beaded, and slid down his sides like a sink that was just a little too full. The gravity of the situation didn’t entirely register with him just yet. Medic supposed it had to do with the significant lack of any searing pain.

 

> “Do you understand what is happening right now?” Medic asked, taking a glance at the man’s face. All he received in response was a haphazard shake of his head, eyes still watching as the RED fiddled with his organs.

 

> “Simply hollowing out your abdomen. I have quite the concoction to give you after this. Would you like to know what it will do to you?” Medic inquired as he severed different connective tissues, allowing the veins and arteries to flood his fleshy workspace.

 

> “I dunno how I feel ‘bout you takin’ all my organs and whatnot… but yeah, sure.” Scout’s thoughts were beyond scrambled. Not only was he in physical shock, but the drugs and the sheer size of the situation just weren’t mixing.

 

Eventually they would though. Medic very much looked forward to that little break in the dreamy stupor where reality forced its way into every crevasse of fear Scout’s small brain had. He removed his kidneys, gallbladder, liver, and one lung. The BLU’s breathing became ragged as blood started seeping into the remaining lung, yet the negative pressure of his chest being open negated by the medigun. What an odd anomaly.

 

> “I suppose this isn’t good enough.” He sighed, dropping the scalpel into Scout’s abdomen and reaching a bloody hand over to crank the medigun up a notch. “See, I do not want you healing, but at the same time, I don’t want you to die. Just pure stasis.”

 

Scout absentmindedly nodded again as he violently coughed, the strong taste of iron making him gag.

 

 


End file.
